


Let's Play A Game

by TragedyAndGlitter



Category: Camp Camp (Web Series)
Genre: Abuse, Assault, Blow Jobs, First Time Blow Jobs, M/M, Mild Gore, Revenge, Rope Bondage, Watersports, victim!David
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:41:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088249
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TragedyAndGlitter/pseuds/TragedyAndGlitter
Summary: David wakes up in an unfamiliar place with a killer headache... wait, why is the world upside down? Max what are you doing?





	Let's Play A Game

**Author's Note:**

> ........ this is a lil fucked up ya'll.

David’s eyes blinked open and the man felt a hard pounding in his head. Augh, what? Wh- where was he? He tried to take everything into focus but it was all upside down. Wait, this wasn’t right, the world was spinning! Oh ow! “What the heck?” He asked as a topsyturvy figure came into view. The man tried to move his arm only to find it pulling against rope. Rope? He turned his head to see his arm tied on the side of him to an upside down table. Oh wait, no, he was upside down. It didn’t make sense for everything else- “OOOWWWW!” WHAT was that POUNDING in his head? Oh, right. He was upside down, the blood was rushing to his head. For how long?

“Glad you could join me, David.”

That voice was familiar. “Max?” He asked, trying to figure out why his eyes were still so blurry. “What’s happening Max?” He asked, his heart starting to pump faster, only serving to worsen his terrible headache.

The boy snickered at the man he had hanging upside down by a hook in the shed, wound tightly up to his armpits in rope. “Heh, you look like Jesus on the cross only the other way. Does this make you the anti-Christ?” He mused, bringing his fingers thoughtfully to his chin for a moment. “Naah, probably not. Anyway! We’re gonna play a little game, camp man.” The boy reached out and snatched the man’s yellow shirt around his neck, pulling him as forward as his binds would allow, which admittedly wasn’t very far. “For every question you get wrong, I’m gonna break one of your fingers with my crowbar. There’s only ten questions, so you have the potential to-”

”No, no, no, NO!” David said, shaking his head back and forth as his vision became even more impaired under the tears that had started to flow from his eyes and up his forehead into his hair. “Please, Max, no please, why are you doing this to me?”

“Oh this?” The boy asked, standing back and waving a crowbar in a circle. Wait crowbar? “Like the whole game setup? I saw one of Preston’s plays based off of a movie, it gave me some ideas. Or do you mean why I’m gonna potentially break your bones?”

David’s head nodded and he cried out in pain at the sudden throbbing of it.

“Because I fucking can David! Because I hate you, because you make me fucking *sick* with your endless flowers and sunshine rainbows and unicorns BULLSHIT! Because your existence has only been a thorn in my side since the day I came here and I WANT TO WATCH YOU SUFFER! Besides, if you have anyone to blame for all of this, it’s yourself.” Max slowly walked to the man’s side, tapping his crowbar against his hand. “Who taught me rope tying against my will when I just wanted to relax? Oh right, that was you. Theater camp for my inspiration despite that I clearly had tried to get out of it? Right, you again. Oh and let’s not forget improv camp, that really helped me think on my feet. And of course when Gwen got locked out of her car so you taught us all how to pick locks in case that ever happened to us?” He waved the crowbar. “Thanks for the tips, the shed didn’t stand a chance.”

David felt a chill run down his back as the boy rounded behind him and he could no longer see the child. He let out a screech when he felt the rough edges of the heavily used bar’s prongs scraping across his neck.

Max spread his legs and widened his stance as he pulled the crowbar back and held it like a bat. The boy grinned as he spat on the ground to the side and wiggled his legs a moment. “This one I learned from sports camp on baseball day. You remember that day, right David? What was it you kept fucking chanting at me over and over and over and ov- HA like I could fucking FORGET! Feet apart, square your shoulders, relax, keep your eye on the target, and swing!” Just after the last word the crowbar made contact with David’s upper back crashing over the rope over his shoulder blades.

The man let out a cry as pain soared through him. Thank goodness he had the padding of the ropes or that might have broken something.

Max jumped back out in front of him a wild grin on his face. “Actually I just had an even better idea than the question game. Fuck the question game, I’ll just break a few of your fingers for shits and giggles, then we’ll get onto the real fun.” The boy raised his crowbar over his head and brought it crashing down onto the hand on the table in front of him. The crack of bones sounded as blood squirted from fresh new bludgeoned wounds on the man’s left hand.

A sudden scream of pain erupted from David’s throat but it was stifled, caught in his throat. Before the man knew it, Max was standing in front of him and taking his pants off. David squirmed and thrashed, shoving his head to the side but Max reached down and grabbed his hair, yanking it hard into place. His hands came to rest squeezing David’s ears. “Remember self defense camp?!” He asked, yanking them hard from David’s top, which was Max’s bottom. “You said the ears were like tabs. I wonder if that means if I pull just as hard as I can, can I rip them off? I might have to make a starter cut to do that though.” He mused as he pulled the pleading man’s face over towards him, shoving David’s eyes and nose into his white trimmed red color blocked briefs. The boy let go of David’s head and tugged his underwear down.

David clamped his mouth shut, but Max’s hands were back on his ears, feeling like they genuinely were trying to rip his ears off. David screamed out when the pain got too much, and before he knew it, his mouth was full of Max’s dick. The boy held him in place by his oversized dumbo ears and before the man had a chance to gather his bearings, the black-haired little demon released a stream of hot steaming piss into the other’s mouth.

The ginger sputtered and choked, coughed and gagged but still wound up swallowing some of it despite his best efforts not to. He felt like he were going to be sick as the yellow liquid dripped down his face, some into his nose, some in his left eye. He could feel it reaching his hair from the side of his face. His head was hurting and pounding so hard that he couldn’t even feel the tears streaming down his face anymore.

“Heh heh, hey David…” Max said with a wry sick grin as his hips pushed his limp little cock further into the man’s mouth. “Suck my dick, David.”

At first the counselor didn’t want to comply. He jerked again, only this time to receive the boy grabbing a handful of his hair and ripping part of it out of his head. He screamed around Max’s tiny cock, the vibration causing it to twitch.

Max reached down again and grabbed onto the man’s hair. “I SAID SUCK MY FUCKING DICK DAVID!” He screamed out, grip tight. Still the man didn’t budge, so Max ripped out another tuft of hair and reached into his hoodie pocket, pulling out a knife. The boy flipped the blade from its position and held it to David’s throat. “Okay, let’s try it now. Suck. My dick. David.”

The redhead trembled as the serrated part of the blade drug across his throat. Slowly, his lips and his tongue started to move as the shivering man squeezed his eyes closed and complied. Max was easily hardening inside of his mouth. Oh god, he was sucking off one of his campers. It made the pit of his stomach feel like a thousand gross tentacles were squirming around inside, he hated this. Everything hurt, especially his hand and his head, oh gOD his head! Max had gotten a full stiffy by this point and seemed to be thrusting, keeping a rhythm and fucking the man’s face hole.

The pain in his head was nothing compared to how much he hated himself right now, and how much he hated Max. Oh god! He never thought he’d ever say that, that he hated one of his campers, but he did, he did he hated Max so much right now and it tore him apart! The tears returned with renewed fervor as he worked his mouth to suck and his tongue to stay flat on the top of the boy’s cock. He sucked like his life depended on it, because right now it really really did. Every push inward, his nose hit up against the boy’s balls.

It wasn’t very long before the inexperienced and young boy reached orgasm, dry though it may have been. He still wasn’t quite capable of producing cum yet, but he could certainly feel it!

Suddenly a flash came from the side. David’s forest green eyes shot to see his phone in Max’s hand and briefly he saw the captured image on the screen as Max brought it back. Max pulled his spent dick out of the man’s mouth and he grinned down to him, a smirk settling over his face. Panic spread throughout David and Max just patted the man’s cheek. “I’m putting this somewhere on your phone you’ll never find it, but the police will if they search it.” He showed the picture to David, confirming the man’s horrors of what he thought he saw. David’s head sucking an obviously small, child’s dick. David’s face was in full view and Max’s small hand in the frame made it look all the more incriminating. “If you annoy me, I’ll call the cops and tell them you touched me and took a picture of me. Oh wait! Make that pictures.” The boy looked down and took a shot of his own crotch, standing there with knees together and a hand over his thigh like he were scared. He did much the same to that photo as he did the other. “Anyway, you’ll go to jail, and you know what they do to child molesters in jail, don’t you? Nobody’s gonna believe you if you try to tell them a 10 year old kid did this to you. You’ll get laughed at, called a freak and a pedophile. So I think it’s in your best interest to start giving me what I fucking want. Got that, camp man?” Max walked over to a beam and untied a knot which sent a rope flying over a pulley and sent David crashing down to the ground. Max took his knife and sliced the ropes keeping the man’s arms secured to the tables as the other cried out and sobbed, collapsing to his knees.

When David’s arms were free, he crumpled into a ball on the ground and bawled into his knees. Max walked over to him and grabbed a handful of hair, yanking his head to the side as he held that knife back to the man’s throat and pressed in somewhat hard, giving a quick swipe. A ribbon of blood appeared, but the cut wasn’t too big. It wouldn’t be fatal, just painful, as it was proving to be right now judging by the man’s clutching it and crying out as he doubled over.

It was like music to Max’s ears. “I can’t wait to see what fun new activity I can come up with for us to do tomorrow, David!” He said with a happy little smile and bright bubbly eyes, clearly mocking the man’s positive optimistic attitude. The boy let out a cruel laugh and flipped his knife closed, slipping it back into his hoodie pocket. He slammed the door on his way out, leaving David curled up wailing on the ground to clean up the mess before the morning.


End file.
